mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Peace on Us (TV series episode)
Peace on Us was the second episode of Season 7 of the M*A*S*H TV series, also the 149th overall series episode. The episode, which was written by Ken Levine and David Isaacs, was directed by George Tyne. The episode originally aired on CBS-TV on September 25, 1978 and repeated on May 28, 1979. Synopsis When the Army increases the number of points needed for a discharge, Hawkeye gets angry and interrupts official peace talks. Meanwhile, Margaret decides to divorce Donald after he permanently transfers himself stateside. Detailed summary In the wake of a lull-inspired, three-day party, Col. Potter has to deliver the bad news: the current round of peace talks have collapsed, leaving everyone "back at square one." To make matters worse, the Army has decided to up the number of service points surgeons need to get shipped home, trapping Hawkeye, B.J., and Winchester in Korea for even longer than they expected. B.J. is despondent, Winchester barks "We've been had - again!", while Hawkeye simply storms out of the Swamp. Outside, Hawkeye's rage explodes, and he screams to the heavens while trying to rip apart a nearby jeep. He crosses the path of Margaret, who is also furious - she just found out that her husband Donald Penobscott has purposely had himself transferred to the States, effectively ending any further attempts at repairing their marriage. Crying, she realizes she's going get a divorce. Hawkeye has had enough. He climbs into a jeep, and drives off. Margaret asks him where he's going, and he says, "The Peace Talks!" Unbelievably, Hawkeye actually manages to bluff his way into the talks, pretending to be there to check up on one of the Generals, who's been complaining of Gastritis. After drawing stares from all the diplomats, he makes his point: "There are people dying out there, you got to stop it! You can't wait anymore - you can't!" He's then escorted out of the tent by some MPs. Back at the 4077th, word of Hawkeye's trip is breathlessly followed. Hawkeye is regarded as a hero, so they decide to plan a party in his honor. When Hawkeye gets back, the camp seems to be empty, except for B.J., who is dressed entirely in red-dyed clothes. He explains to Hawkeye that, in honor of his trip and his desire to see some other color than Army green, they decided to paint the camp red - literally. Inside the Mess Tent, everyone is wearing red clothes, with red-dyed hair to match. Everyone is giddy and drunk, and are proud of one of their own getting a chance to tell the diplomats, as Col. Potter puts it to a visiting Major looking for Hawkeye, "We're tired...and we want to go home." The visiting Major - named Goss - comes bearing a message from the General whom Hawkeye treated: if he finds Hawkeye anywhere near the Peace Talks again, he's going to throw him in the stockade and throw away the key. But, also - he wishes he was a crazy draftee doctor too so he could get away with what Hawkeye did. He also needs a diet prescription as these talks killing him. That bit of business concluded, Major Goss decides to join the party. He figures he fits right in, taking off his helmet to reveal his natural red hair. The next morning, Potter has the camp fall in again as Radar does roll call. B.J. rolls a sleeping Hawkeye out to formation in a wheelchair. Roll call is cut short by the sound of arriving choppers, and as B.J. drags the wheelchair towards the OR, Hawkeye wakes up and reluctantly walks there on his own. Fun Facts * This episode features a recurring factual mistake the series made - the subject of "rotation points." By the Korean War, the Army had given up that system, and in any case, it was never used for medical personnel. * Major Goss is played by Kevin Hagen, who previously appeared as Col. Coner in Season 4's "''Some 38th Parallels''." * Hawkeye refers to Army clothing as "bilious schmatta". "Bilious" means "pertaining to bile or to an excess secretion of bile," and "schmatta" is a Yiddish term for an old/ragged piece of clothing. So, basically, he says it's a puke-colored rag. * B.J. starts this episode with facial hair before shaving it, leaving only his trademark moustache. Recurring cast/Guests *Kevin Hagen as Major Goss *Hugh Gillin as General Tomlin (as Hugh Gillan) *Michael Payne as MP Guard *Michael LaGuardia as MP Guard *Don Cummins as MP Guard *Rollin Moriyama as Korean Delegate *Perren Page as Driver *Uncredited appearances: **Laurie Bates - party scene (see Lieutenant Laurie) **Jennifer Davis - party scene, in red Japanese top External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/peace-on-us-43348/ M*A*S*H episode Peace on Us at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638380/ M*A*S*H episode Peace on Us at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 7 episodes